At Least He's Happy
by AbstractionDesolation
Summary: Companion piece to Before the Bros. This is Natasha's side of the story. I'm rating M because I don't know where this one will wind up.


"Tony?" She stepped in, dropping her gear bag at the door.

"Good morning Natasha."

"Morning Friday. Seen Tony?"

"He's not awake yet ma'am."

Of course he's not. She sighed. Why am I always the babysitter around here? "He knows he has somewhere to be this morning. Didn't you remind him?"

"I was not asked to provide a reminder ma'am."

The meeting was scheduled at nine. Fury would be waiting with the new recruits. It was Tony's turn to give a teamwork talk and share some of his visions for the new Avengers. Natasha had had a feeling he would "forget." He'd missed his turn twice already. This time she wasn't going to let him skip out.

She went to the kitchen area and put on a pot of coffee. She had a feeling that both of them would need a caffeine boost before the party boy would be ready to roll. As the coffee perked she grabbed two mugs. She set them down, then, hesitating with her hand on the cupboard door, she reached back for a third. As much as the thought of him pained her, she knew Bruce would probably want some when he came out of whatever self induced cave he'd crawled in to this time.

Once the coffee was done she poured some for herself and blew gently to cool her first sip. She was stalling, steeling herself for a job she knew would be like getting a child ready for school. Tony didn't wake gracefully. He was often belligerent and required no small amount of cajoling to get him up and moving for something he didn't especially want to do.

Mention a science project or an alien attack and he's out of bed like his ass is on fire though... On that thought she put her mug down and started through to the back rooms. She passed the lab, relieved it was quiet and dark, so she wouldn't have to see him. It still hurt, though she thought she understood why he'd done it. It didn't make it hurt less, this understanding, but it made it more bearable. Shaking her head to clear the thought she came to the end of the hall and pressed her hand against the door she knew led to Tony's bedroom.

Knocking forcefully, she called, "Tony? Get up. It's time to go." She leaned against the door, ear right to the wood, waiting for a sound. Nothing. "Tony, come on. Rise and shine Stark." She reached for the doorknob, figuring it would be a challenge. Lock picks were in her pocket just in case. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion as it turned and the door opened.

Stepping carefully she peered around the dark wood. The room was quiet and dim, morning sunlight filtered by state of the art automatic window shades. Fingers fumbling she found the switch to illuminate the room. It was huge, with a large tv, work area, mini fridge and another door leading to a walk in closet that she assumed had to be full of vintage rock tshirts and designer clothes.

The bed was larger than king sized, with heavy head and foot boards. No decoration or lace, only large comfy pillows in a dark wine color. The bed wasn't made, sheets rumpled and tossed haphazardly. The quilt was half on the floor, soot black against the burgundy stain of the sheets.

No Tony.

"I thought you said he wasn't up yet..."

"He's not ma'am."

Spinning on her heel she left the room. He wasn't here. Friday said he was still sleeping. Could someone have hacked Friday and taken Tony? Was the security of the new place breached already? They never should have left the tower... Thin trickles of worry crept across her mind. Nothing had seemed out of place... She scanned back through her memory of entering. Nothing stuck out as being off...

"Where's..." She faltered. "Where's Banner?" She wasn't sure what answer she wanted.

"He's still asleep as well ma'am."

"Oh, really." Retracing her steps she went back towards the lab. The doc had been given his own room, half hidden from the rest of the rooms by his request. She worried that he would be gone as well.

Trying to keep from running, she felt her heartbeat quicken as she neared the room. This door was closed as well. She held her breath as she tried the knob.

The door opened easily. The room was pitch dark, no exterior windows to let in light. It wasn't as large a room as Tony's and not nearly as opulent. Again, it had been at his request. As her eyes adjusted she moved quietly into the room. The light from the hallway spilled in behind her and gave her enough to see by.

Her breath caught as she saw the dark, tousled head on the pillow. Some relief whispered through her tense shoulders. It took a few heartbeats to see the leg kicked out from the covers to curl around the edge. Longer to see the arm flung out above the pillow. Longer still to realize she was seeing two people.

Her lips parted in a soft "oh" as the pieces fell together. Bruce was lying on his side, face towards the wall with his left arm under his head. That was the dark hair she'd seen first. Next to him, closer to the door and spread out like a rag doll was

"Tony?" Her voice was breathy and soft. He shifted in his sleep, bare leg stretching slightly. He had been half hidden behind the comforter until he moved. Bruce moved as if in response, rolling to face the door. When she saw his face she almost gasped. He was so serene looking. Calm. The tension lines around his eyes smoothed away. Even with the greying mop of curls he looked ten years younger. Her eyes welled up. She'd never seen him so at peace. Even with the lullaby. Even with their few stolen moments. He'd never been like this, never been this far away from what he was afraid of.

She left as quietly as she came in. The coffee was left in the carafe, unused mugs on the kitchen counter and hers abandoned, still half full. She picked up her bag. As she left she turned "Friday?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"No calls this morning. They need their sleep. I'll talk to Fury."

She closed the door and left, not sure if she felt heart sick for her loss or happy that he had finally found someone.


End file.
